mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Teakettler
Teakettlers are a species of magical beast that originated in North America, specifically Wisconsin and Minnesota, but have now spread worldwide. Some say that the first teakettler was an alchemical experiment gone awry. Said alchemist supposedly tried to alchemically fuse his dog with his cat and his tea kettle, but the experiment didn't go so well. Appearance Teakettlers tend to look like canine/feline/teakettle hybrids, with metallic-colored fur/skin, a mainly canine face, feline ears, feline eyes, a long neck, similar to the spout on a tea kettle, a kettle lid handle on their backs, feline-like tails, and, oddly enough, backwards-facing legs and paws. Also, they tend to have steam issuing from their mouths, and tend to make a sound like a teakettle whistling (hence the name). Behavior Teakettlers tend to live in packs of several individuals, all led by the alpha male and alpha female. Females tend to have around 1-9 babies in a litter. Due to their backwards-facing legs, teakettlers can only move backwards. Powers *'Enhanced agility:' Teakettlers are able to go from one movement to another effortlessly, allowing them to effectively dodge attacks, do backflips, and numerous other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with ease. *'Enhanced balance:' Teakettlers possess innately well-developed senses of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, centers of balance, and the physical condition to use these facts. *'Enhanced bite:' Teakettlers, due to their fangs and jaw strength, possess a powerful bite. *'Enhanced climbing:' Teakettlers are able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly up angled or vertical surfaces, such as rocks, branches, walls, etc., as long as they gain ahold of it, and keep their balance. *'Enhanced durability:' Teakettlers, due to their metallic skin, are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. *'Enhanced endurance:' Teakettlers are able to perform with little to no energy for extended amounts of time. *'Enhanced hearing:' Teakettlers are able to hear with amazing clairity, distance, detail, and even into the ultrasonic range, meaning that they can hear sounds too high for most to hear. *'Enhanced jump:' Teakettlers are able to achieve rocket-like jumps, while having hassle-free landings. *'Enhanced smell:' Teakettlers are able to detect specific beasts, beings, objects, places, and even substances, locate their origins, and even track, using nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced speed:' Teakettlers are able to move at extraordinary physical speed. *'Enhanced stamina:' Teakettlers are able to stay physically active, without tiring out, for longer periods of time than most. *'Enhanced stealth:' Teakettlers possess extraordinariy skillful expertise in the various ways and techniques of stealth. *'Enhanced speed:' Teakettlers are able to move at extraordinary physical speed. *'Enhanced strength:' Teakettlers are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Claws:' Teakettlers are able to use their claws as devastating natural weapons. *'Night vision:' Teakettlers are able to see with great clairity and detail in either low-level lighting, and even in complete and total darkness. *'Whistle:' Teakettlers are able to release a deafening, high pitched whistle from their vocal chords. *'Steam breath:' Teakettlers are able to breathe out a cloud of blisteringly hot steam. Category:Magic Category:Beast